Electronic drawing tools have been introduced to assist designers in electronic architecture creation. These solutions include drawing and synthesis tools that allow designers to specify and optimize designs at a logic level. However, existing design tools do not provide for the validation of architectures. The tools do not automatically enforce technology policies and layout and naming standards. The tools do not provide automated linkage to and validation against business requirements and other project deliverables. Additionally, existing tools do not allow for efficient and reliable reuse of created architectures and architectural components. Reuse, if it is allowed at all, only occurs when a designer copies and pastes select portions of some architecture drawing into a new architecture. As a result of these shortcomings, designers must either know and understand all of the technical details for each architectural component. This process is inefficient and error prone. Further, because existing tools do not provide for validation and reuse capability, it is difficult to reliably develop architectures in a distributed and collaborative environment.